The present invention relates to a waterproof connector for electric wiring laid, for example, in automobiles.
As will be described in detail with reference to the drawings, a conventional waterproof connector has two housing parts which are assembled together with an "O" ring interposed therebetween. This "O" ring tends to be damaged during assembly of the connector leading to a deterioration of the sealing effect. In addition, burrs are likely to be formed on one of the housing parts along the parting line of split type molds which are used for forming the housing parts thereby requiring additional work for completely removing the burrs. If the burrs are not completely eliminated, the sealing effect of the "O" ring is further reduced.